1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a touchable device, and more particularly to a method for detecting an object and a touchable device.
2. Related Art
Computers are becoming more prevalent nowadays. In order to exchange information with the computer or perform functions on the computer, people often input Information or instructions are inputted to a computer using various input devices to exchange information with the computer or perform functions on the computer. The common input device includes a mouse, a key board, and a touch pen.
Keyboards are used to operate or control computers before mice are invented. After Douglas Englebart invented the first mouse in Calif. in 1968, users begin to operate computers using mice having a button and a scroll wheel on the mouse without inputting complicated instructions through the keyboard.
The computer industry has developed rapidly in recent years. For the convenience of use and carry of the computer, an optical mouse or a touchable mouse is developed in place of a mechanical mouse.
In the configuration of a touchable mouse, a light source for example, a light emitting diode (LED), configured inside a body of the mouse, irradiates an operation interface. An image sensor then retrieves a finger image on the operation interface, and successively retrieved changes of the finger image are converted into a displacement amount through a corresponding image processing mechanism. The displacement amount is appropriately reflected in an amount of movement and a direction of a cursor on a computer screen. However, since an image of the external environment may also be retrieved by the image sensor, track misjudgment or jitters may occur.